Secrets are made to be found out with time
by MessyLittleTearDrops
Summary: Lets pretend that Alex and Justin aren't brother and sister. I'm terrible at summaries, but please read and review? :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story for WOWP so be nice :) I've changed the format of it a bit. So just to avoid confusion, I'll tell you what I've changed. There are four Russo's. Theresa, Jerry, Alex and Max. Justin is no longer a Russo .. you'll see why later on in the story. They still have the same personalities and don't worry, Harper, Zeke and Mason still exist! Also, Harper doesn't live with the Russo's :)**

**Chapter 1. **

Alex Russo wasn't exactly your typical sixteen year old girl. She had a secret, a big secret .. a life changing secret. You see, very few .. 'mortals' knew about her type of people. Wizards. For centuries, wizards tried to keep their magic a secret from the mortals, but with modern technology and the ability to stalk people more easily, it was getting harder and harder to hide. Occasionally, she would mess up and almost expose magic. But she was lucky that she didn't. Mortals would freak out at this sort of thing. They would no longer treat wizards like normal people. They would point at them, call them freaks. They wouldn't understand. Wizards would have to move to the wizard world and never come back, in fear of the things that could happen to them.

Alex was lucky, though. She had her family behind her for support .. most of the time, anyway. Her mother, Theresa, was never a wizard. She was still getting used to all the weird things happening in her home. She had to prepare herself each day for a black hole suddenly appearing in their living room, or aliens running around the house breaking things. It wasn't easy being surronded by magic and having to keep the secret from her own family.

Then there was Alex's father, Jerry. He was born a wizard, and even won the wziard competition. But he gave up his powers to his brother Kelbo so that he could marry Theresa.

And finally, there was her brother. Max Russo. He was pretty dumb for a fourteen year old. He wasn't the best at magic, or anything that involved learning. He did have a talent for creating weird and sometimes disgusting sandwiches, though. He was also pretty funny, but he didn't mean to be. His childish innocence just seemed to amuse people.

"Alex, get up! You have to leave for school soon!" Jerry shouted up to her. Alex groaned and slowly raised herself from her bed. She never did see the point of school. She wasn't ever going to use anything that she learnt there. Her plan in life was to win the wizard competition and open her own art gallery. That was her passion, art. It was the only time that she could express herself. She could draw anything.

"Alex, hurry up. You have to leave soon." Theresa said while bursting through her door. Alex sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," she replied. "Just leave me get dressed first." Theresa left the room, closing the door behind her. Alex threw on a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a short sleeved yellow top. She quickly brushed her hair, threw on some jewellery . She picked up her bag and placed her wand in her boot. She ran downstairs to be greeted by Max.

"Hey Alex!" he smiled. "Oh, hey. Did you know that there is supposed to be a new guy in our school? His name is .. Jacob, or something."

Alex shrugged, un-interested. That 'Jacob' guy was just another guy who she would never speak to, never notice.

* * *

"Oh, Alex. I forgot to ask you. Did you see that new guy today?" asked Harper. Harper was Alex's bestfriend. She knew about her being a wizard. She wasn't used to all of the magic yet. She did get annoyed when Alex used magic a lot, but there wasn't much that she could do about it.

"Nope," Alex replied while shaking her head. "Don't care really." She picked up her slice of pizza and took a bite. Every Friday, the school cafeteria sold hot food. It was the only thing that got her through the week.

"Well, I do care. His name is Justin and he's really hot! I think I'm in love!" Harper squealed. Alex laughed at her happiness.

"Well don't get your hopes up. Have you even spoken to him yet?"

"Yeah, he's in my science class. He is really smart and he even said that he liked my hat!" Harper said, her voice high. "Wow, he likes your hat! He must be a keeper!" Alex joked. She rose from her seat and dumped her food into the bin. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to forge a note saying that I have to leave school early." Alex left the cafeteria and made her way to the benches in the centre of the school entrance. She got out a notebook and forged a note from her parents.

"_Alex has to leave school at 1:15 as she has a dentist appointment. T Russo."_

"Meh, it'll do." She thought to herself while looking down at the badly forged note. She picked up her bag and books and made her way to the school office to get signed out.

* * *

The secretary looked down at the note. She squinted her eyes and shrugged.

"Sit down in the waiting room until quarter past. You can leave then." The old women said while pointing towards a row of chairs. Alex made her way to the chairs and sat next down. She pulled out her notebook and started drawing. She didn't notice somebody sit next to her.

"That's good!" the person said. Alex jumped with fright. She looked to her side, and said a teenage boy next to her. He had black, flattened hair. He looked as if he was a year or two older then her. He was gorgeous.

"Oh, um .. thanks." She replied with a smile. Normally, she would get freaked out by somebody watching her draw and tell them to go away but she seemed to take an instant like towards him. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"I'm Justin." he replied. "I just moved here."

"Wait, what age are you?" she asked. It didn't make sense that he would move half way through the school year.

"I'm eighteen, why?" Except he understood exactly why she was confused.

"No, it's just that it's kind of weird to move here half way through the school year, especially if you are in your last year." she replied. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything." Justin definitely had some sort of effect on her. Usually she didn't care if she was rude, or if people thought that she was being rude. But she wanted Justin to like her.

"We .. uh .. had to move so fast because um .. there was a family emergency, yeah .. family emergency."

Alex nodded, not sure if she should believe him or not. She decided to let this one pass.

"So, what do you think of this dump hole so far?" she asked him, smiling. He shrugged. "It's alright, haven't really spoken to anyone besides you." He suddenly started laughing. Alex laughed along, not knowing what she was laughing at though.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He slowly stopped laughing and turned more towards her. "There is this girl in my science class .. Harley, I think. She kept on following me around the place and talking to me. She wears _very _weird clothes, though!"

Alex started laughing. "Oh, I think you mean Harper. She's my best friend." Justins smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry if I said anything mean -" he tried to explain. Alex cut him off. "No, it's alright! I know that she can be a bit .. stalkerish and that she wears really weird clothes, but her following you around just means that she likes you. Infact, she was talking about you at lunch today!" she laughed. Justin put his hand in his head. "Oh, no." Alex started laughing at him.

"Wait, I forgot to ask you. What are you doing here in the waiting room?" Justin asked her.

"I have really bad classes for the rest of today and I just don't want to do them, so I forged a note saying that I'm going to the dentist." She explained casually. Justin was shocked, he had never hung out with somebody who lied to staff and broke the rules! "Why are you here?" she asked back. "Because I'm new here, I get a half day for the first week. But I live kind of far away so I'm waiting for my mum to pick me up." He explained to her.

"Hey, you. It's 1:15 so you can leave now" the secretary announced, while pointing to Alex. Reluctantly, she got her bag and stood up. She was shocked with herself, this was the first time in her whole entire life that she wanted to stay in school longer.

"Bye, Justin" she called after her while waving. "Bye, Alex!" He called back, waving too. He sat back, relieved that he didn't slip any of his secret while talking to Alex. He too, was a wziard.

**So, what did you think? Don't forget to review, I luurve reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to read and review. 3**

**Chapter 2.**

Justin sat himself inside his mums car. He flung his bag over his shoulder onto the back seat and groaned when he realized that his wand was in there, and that he probably broke it.

"So, how was your first day of school?" his mum, Joanna, asked. He looked up at his mum. Joanna had scars all over her face from a wizard battle that took place many years ago, before Justin was born. An evil wizard Bella was trying to take over the wizard world. She was sneaky in her plan. Everybody loved her at first. She was kind, and taught and WizTech teaching little kids magic. Despite being evil, she was the best teacher to ever teach at WizTech. She was a great wizard, there was no denying it. But unfortunately, she used her powers to do bad things. When exposed, hundreds and hundreds of wizards gathered together to try defeat her and her army. Bella and her army were no match for them, and lost. But even so, many good wizards lost their lives fighting. Others received injuries, and Joanna was one of those people, but her scars reminded her each day of the traumatic events that happened on Palm Hill.

"It was okay. I did make one friend though .. well, I think that she's my friend." He replied. He was unsure of the reletionship status between him and Alex. Friends? Strangers? Friendly stranger? He couldn't exactly come up to her and ask her where they were at, it would be too weird.

"Oh, a girl!" she excalimed while clapping her hands excitedly.

"Mum, hands on the steering wheel!" Justin ordered. "And yes, a girl. She's really nice, and really good at art too." Justin's mum was a bit surprised at him noticing this. Usually, he only noticed a girls smartness, or how beautiful she was. It was a very rare occasion when he noticed a talent she had.

"She seems nice." Joanna sighed. "What?" Justin asked. What would be so upsetting about her being nice? Nothing! "Well, you'll never be able to go out with her because .." Joanna trailed off knowing well that Justin knew what she meant.

"Well first of all, mum. I don't want to go out with her. She's just a friend .. I think." He told her, trying to get in into her head that he didn't want a girlfriend. For a couple of months now, Joanna had been pestering him to get a girlfriend. But his excuse was the same each time. "_I don't want a girlfriend, mum. I've got plenty of time to be worrying about that._" Short, but effective .. until she started pestering him again the next week. "And anyway, I don't think that she would freak out. I'm not sure why, I just think that she is the type of person who would keep my secret. I got that .. vibe out of her."

Joanna parked the car in their driveway. Justin looked up at their house .. mansion was what it was, actually. It dated back from the 1700's. It was owned by an English landlord. It was a nice place to live though. Justin could practice his magic in the privacy of his home, which was cut off from the rest of the neighbourhood. He could even practice his magic outside without having to worry about being caught.

"Don't forget to bring in your bag, Justin." Joanna ordered while pointing towards his bag in the backseat of the car. He nodded and reached his hand back to pick up his school bag.

* * *

Justin searched inside his bag for his wand. He dug his hand in deep, and pulled out his wand. It was snapped in two. He groaned and flung it onto his bed.

"Why do they have to break so easily?" he muttered, while looking through his '_Wizard World Phonebook_'. He started looking for a wand repair shop. He didn't care which one, he just wanted to fix his wand. He hated not being able to use magic, even if it was just for a day.

"JUSTIN!" His mum shouted from downstairs. He contined searching through the phonebook. "Just two seconds mum!" he shouted back. "Your dinner will get cold!" She almost screamed. "She's going deaf, no doubt about it" he thought to himself. "Yes, because my dinner will freeze over if it isn't eaten in the next five minutes" he shouted back. "JUSTIN, GET DOWN THIS MINUTE OR ELSE I WILL FREEZE YOUR DINNER OVER MYSELF!" Joanne shouted/threatened. "Urgh, I'm coming." he groaned, but not loud enough for her to come. He opened his bedroom door and a strong smell of pasta hit him. He smiled, he loved pasta. He trekked downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. His mum was already half way through her pasta. She had a mouth full of pasta and some pasta sauce stains all over her face. She was a very messy eater, especially when it came to food that she loved. Justin sat down at the table and started to gobble down his food.

"Oh yeah." He tried to say, but his mouth was full of pasta so it just came out muffled. His mum shot him a daring look, she hated it when people talked with their mouth full. He rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. "Anyway, as I tried to say before, my wand broke." He announced. Joanna groaned and put her fork onto the table. "Justin!" She excalimed, "It's really expensive to repair a wand, you know that!"

"Yes, mum. I purposely broke my wand in half so we would have to pay a lot of money" he replied sarcastically. Joanna rolled her eyes at him. "Have you called a wand repair shop?" she asked him.

"Well, I was looking for a place but then I had to come down here and eat my dinner before it would freeze over because it wasn't going to be eaten." He retorted while glaring at her. She smiled at him "Go on," she said while gesturing her hand toward the stairs. "We can heat this up in the microwave if it gets cold!" He rushed upstairs and called the first wand repair shop he could find. Little did he know that calling that shop would change everything.

* * *

Alex relaxed on the couch while reading her magazine. Her mum and dad were out, and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow so she didn't get caught coming home early. It also meant that she had the house to herself .. and Max, but mostly herself. She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed her iPod. It wasn't one of those new touch screen ones, but she still loved it regardless. It had all of her favourite songs and videos on it. Whenever she was by herself, she would turn it up and sing along, loudly. Her family didn't mind her singing, she was good at it. It did annoy them sometimes so they would shout up at her to stop, but they kept on forgetting that she couldn't hear them. She started playing by her favourite rock band, 'Eurrgh'. She loved going to their gigs, they through meat at people. She closed her eyes and soon started falling asleep. She started dreaming about Justin. But of course, it wasn't a normal dream. Alex never had normal dreams. They were crazy. Small things that she might have read, heard or saw during the day turned up in them. In her dream, she was at home reading her maths book. Mr Larrytate was making pancakes and Max pretending to be a pogostick. 'Eurrgh' walked in and started throwing pigs at eachother, but of course that seemed totally normally in her dream. Justin came in and started pretending to be a goldfish. That was an average normal dream for her, but after that things started to become less weird and more realistic. Max sat down and started picking his nose, Mr Larrytate left to go to a rodeo and 'Eurrgh' left to go to a cow throwing contest. Justin stopped pretending to be a goldfish, and took out a wand. He started doing loads of spells. Alex woke up before her dream could finish. Max was prodding her with his half of his wand. Alex groaned and opened her eyes. She turned around and saw the broken wand behind her.

"Max, how did you break your wand this time?" she asked him casually. Nobody was surprised whenever he broke his wand.

"It was in my back pocket and when I sat down it snapped in half." he shrugged. Alex sighed and rose from her seat. She took out her headphones and put her iPod back onto the coffee table.

"Come on, we better go and fix it." she said. "Where do mum and dad put the money that we keep incase you break your wand?" she asked him.

"Um .. dads underwear drawer. They keep it there so then we won't go in and steal it." Max told her. Alex scrunched her nose, disgusted.

"You go get it, Max. Your used to touching disgusting things." she ordered, pointing upstairs. Max obeyed her and ran upstairs. He came down with the money, and the two teenagers headed off into the lair to go into the Wizard World. They never knew that this would change everything.

* * *

"So, can you fix it?" Justin asked. The wand repairer studied the wand for a few seconds, and nodded. "Yep, it's just a minor crack. How did you break it again?"

Justin hung his head. If he told the man how he broke it, the man would know that it was a cheap wand and that he didn't have a lot of WizDollars. But he had to tell him the truth, he truly hated lieing to people. "It was in my school bag, and I threw my bag into the backseat of the car and I forgot my wand was in there and it snapped." The repairer looked at him **(A/N Lets just call the wand repairer .. Bob)** "Crushed by a book, eh? Alright, hand over the money and I'll have it done for you in fifteen minutes. You can wait over there" Bob replied. He pointed over to a couch by the frontdoor and he then walked into the store room. Justin nodded and did as he was told. He forgot that he could just tell people that his wand was crushed by a book .. a very large book, like a cookbook. He took out his spellbook and started going over old spells, he wanted to make sure that he didn't forget them. He was so absorbed in his book, that he didn't notice two more people enter the shop. Alex Russo, and her brother Max. Neither of them took any notice to Justin either. Alex and Max went up to the counter and started ringing the bell.

"Bob, hey! You've got customers waiting here!" she shouted, leaning over the counter so he could hear her more clearly. Justin raised his head, he recognised that voice. He gasped when he saw Alex standing at the counter. He quickly put his book infront of his face so that she wouldn't recognise him.

"Oh, hey Alex!" Bob greeted her. He looked at Max and rolled his eyes, but laughed. "Snap your wand while sitting down again?" he guessed.

Max nodded. "Yep. I should get like .. an unbreakable wand. How much are they?" Bob laughed again at this. "Let me just say this Max, they're a lot. They cost so much that they aren't even sold here. You'd need to go into one of those very fancy wand repair shops to buy one of those." Max groaned. "Aw man. Having one of those would be like, so cool. I could jump on it all I wanted and it still wouldn't break!"

"Anyway, gimme your wand there and I'll fix it. Should be done -" Alex cut him off. "Yadda yadda yadda. We know. It'll be done in fifteen minutes, and we can sit over there."

"You've been here too much! I should give you a discount!" Bob joked. He walked off into the store room. Alex and Max turned around and sat on the couch. Alex sat next to Justin. She didn't notice that it was him at first, but when she turned her head to see who was coming in, she saw him.

"Justin?" She gasped. He meakly put down his book and smiled a bit. "Hi." He gave her a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. She couldn't believe that he was a wizard .. maybe he wasn't. Maybe he got lost, kidnapped. But then why would be reading a spell book?

"Um .. my wand broke." he replied, not too sure what to say. He couldn't believe that Alex was a wizard.

"Justin .. can I ask my something?" She questioned him. A sudden thought had come to her head. Justin nodded. "Ask away."

"Can you tell me the real reason why you moved here? I know that you were lieing today." She asked him. Justin breathed out, he expected something much worse.

"People were beginning to suspect that something was up with me and my mum. We were actually caught doing magic once, so we had to pack up and move as quickly as possible. We couldn't risk being found out." he explained.

Aled nodded, understanding why they had to move so fast. There were a couple of times when she almost exposed her secret. She almost exposed it more times then Max, which was strange. Max then started laughing. "Look what I can do Alex!" he laughed and started rolling his tongue. Alex laughed, and started asking Justin some more questions. They kept on talking until Bob called Justin and told him that his wand was done.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday" Justin said to Alex. Alex thought about that for a second. "Hey, wait. You wanna meet up tomorrow? We can meet up at the wizard mall?" she asked, hoping that he would accept her offer.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" he said, and waved to her. She waved back, while relaxing in her seat with a hige smile on her face.

"Ooh, Alex is going on a date with her boyfriend!" Max teased. Alex hit him on the arm.

"He's not my boyfriend, Max. He's just a boy .. who is my friend." she explained to Max. Max snorted. He went up to the counter and started ringing the bell to annoy Bob. Alex couldn't contain her excitement and let out a small squeal. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Whatcha think? I'm not American so I'm not that good on American History (even though we just finished it in school) so sorry if the English landlord thing doesn't really fit into place. Thanks for your reviews on my last chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO. Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews :) **

**P.S If it is in italics, it means it's Justin/Alex's POV/Thoughts.**

**P.P.S No, I haven't forgotten about Mason, Harper or Zeke.**

**Chapter 3.**

Justin sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his mum to get off of the phone. He couldn't wait to tell her that Alex was also a wizard, she would be ecstatic! It was a very rare occasion when somebody you knew in the real world turned out to be a wizard. The last time that happened was when Justin was very young, only six or seven. But the happiness didn't last long because he had to move, again. His mum was scared that he would tell more people and she couldn't risk that happening. In all, they moved more then six times. After that, Justin didn't bother counting anymore. He was just happy that this was probably his last time.

"_I can't believe Alex is a wizard. Who would have thought? Not me! I wonder how far she is in the wizard competition? Is Max ahead of her? Well, after meeting him today I highly doubt that. I wonder if she is any good at magic. She probably is. I wonder if anybody else knows. Maybe Harper does .. probably not. You can't trust many people with this type of a secret! .. Gosh, my mum has been on the phone for ages. I wonder who she is talking to? Urgh, would she ever just hurry up?"_

Thoughts ran through Justin's head while waiting for his mum to stop talking on the phone. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the table while looking at the clock. Fifteen minutes. After another minute or two, his mum came in. She was pale, and looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Well, that would have been normal. All wizards have seen ghosts. But she looked extremely traumatized. Justin didn't notice the state that his mother was in.

"Mum, guess what? Alex is a wizard!" He announced. "Can you believe it? It was at the wand repair shop and she was there because her brother broke his wand and -" Justine stopped mid sentence. His mother broke into tears.

"Mum, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He had only seen her mother cry once at her best friends funeral. She was terribly injured in the battle against Bella on Palm Hill. She was in hospital for many years after, gradually getting weaker. Her life slowly slipping away. When Justin was five, she died during the night in her sleep.

Joanna looked straight at him, fear in her eyes. ''She's back.'' she wailed. ''Bella is back!'' She broke down in tears again, and Justin rushed to her side to comfort her. Joanna cleared her throat, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She turned towards Justin.

"So, what were you saying about this Alex girl?" she asked him. Justin was unsure if he should be talking about that right now.

"Look, it doesn't matter right now, mum." he told her.

"I want to get my mind off of what is happening right now. So tell me!" She ordered him. Justin laughed at his mum.

"She's a wizard. When I went to the repair shop to get my wand fixed, I saw her there too because her brothers wand was broken. Turns out that they are kind of regulars there because her brother keeps on breaking his wand!" he explained. His mother looked shocked, yet happy at the same time.

"Oh, Justin!" she exclaimed. "This is perfect! You can date her now and not worry about having to hide anything from her! Oh, I'm so happy for you"

Justin groaned. "Mum, listen to me," he said, while taking her hands and looking straight into her eyes. "I do not, and I repeat, do NOT want a girlfriend right now. Got it? Good." He let go of her hands and walked to the freezer to get himself some ice cream.

"Oh, but Justin!" she complained. "She's perfect for you! So are you meeting up soon?" Justin sighed, he was defeated. Once he told his mother that he was meeting up with Alex tomorrow she would keep on nagging him to go out with her. _"At least it will take her mind off of the whole Bella __thing, so I better just tell her." _

"Actually, yeah. We're meeting up tomorrow at the wizard mall. Is that okay, you don't have anything planned for me tomorrow, do you?" he asked. He didn't really care if she did or not, he would still go to the wizard mall.

"Nope, nothing. What time are you heading out? I want to know if I should make you some lunch or not."

Justin froze, and face-palmed himself. "Urgh, I forgot to ask her what time. I don't have her number to ask her .. what should I do?" He sat next to him mum with a bowl full of chocolate icecream in his hand. That was his favourite kind.

"Wait, do you know what her surname is? I might know her parents."

Justin thought back for a second. He remembered her writing _'Drawn by Alex Russo' _at the end of her drawing when he first met her. "It's Russo."

"I don't know her parents personally, but I do know that they own a sandwich shop on Waverly Place. The Train Station I think. It's something like that, so you'll know when you see it."

Justin smiled. "That's great, I'll just go there and ask her." he grinned. "Can I take your car?" he asked his mum.

"Actually, do you mind if I go with you? I don't want to be alone right now. Also, I'm dieing for a decent sandwich."

Justin nodded and headed out to the car. His mum stayed behind. She closed every single window and locked it. She locked all of the doors leading inside, even using more then two locks for them. After locking the frontdoor with multiple locks, she cast a protection spell over the house. She was petrified that Bella would attack them. She sat herself in the drivers seat, and looked over at Justin.

"You brought your icecream with you?" He nodded, eating away. "I wasn't exactly going to leave it at home and let it melt" he shrugged. "Hmm, if only we had one of those things called a freezer!" she said sarcastically. "Or better yet, if only we were wizards and could make it stay cold. That would be handy."

"Yeah, well I want to eat it now."

* * *

Alex leaned against the counter in the sandwich shop. She was bored out of her mind. Not many customers were coming in today. It was a Friday evening and most people were just relaxing at home, ready to start the weekend. There were a group of thirteen year old girls here, gushing over a picture of their favourite singer topless. Alex just wanted to shoot them all so that they would shut up. It didn't help that she had a headache from when Max threw his new wand at her head to see how strong it was. It was strong. She took out her mobile and started surfing the web. Reading all of the celebrity gossip was what made her sane whenever she was working. Well, she wouldn't exactly call it working.

The group of thirteen year olds started squealing when one of them got a tweet off of a singer. Alex was fed up and walked over to them, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

"Excuse me? Yeah, could you keep the noise down please? Also, if you're not going to be buying anything then could you please leave?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. The girls looks petrified. The gathered up their things and left, whispering to each other on their way out. Alex smirked, and resumed reading articles on her phone. She heard another customer walk in but didn't bother turning around to see who it was. She stood behind the counter, her head down, looking at her phone.

"Alex?" Her head cocked up immediately, she recognised the voice. Justin was standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Justin!" she greeted him, a huge smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hungry so I decided to buy a sandwich but I never knew you worked here! Is it a family business?" Justin asked casually. He knew that it was a family business, he knew that she would be here. He just didn't want to come off as a stalker and scare her away.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I can't really have any days off, or call in an pretend to be sick. So basically I have to work like all of the time, because my mum and dad think that Max is too young to be working a lot. Even though when I was his age I worked the same amount that I do now. I think that they just don't want him growing up too quickly." She said, getting lost in her own thoughts. She snapped out of it, and smiled up at Justin.

"So, what do you want to eat?" she asked him, pushing a menu towards him. He looked down at the menu.

"Hmm." He was a very picky eater, so he didn't like a lot of the sandwiches on the menu. "I'll just have a ham and cheese sandwich." He told her. She took the menu from him and put it back into the holder. Walked to the stairs and put her head up.

"MAX!" She shouted, "GET DOWN HERE."

Max hopped down the stairs. "Yeah?" he asked breathlessly.

"Look, since it's only two of us here until tomorrow I would appreciate it if you helped me work here. So, since I've been working for the past hour and you've been doing nothing, I'll take the orders and you can make the sandwiches. Now can you please make a ham and cheese sandwich?"

Max groaned and walked off into the back kitchen. Alex and Justin sat down at a table and started talking.

"Where are your parents?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, they left a note saying that something important had happened in the wizard world and that they had to leave immediately for a meeting. Something like that anyway," she replied casually. Justin's eyes grew wider.

"What's wrong Justin?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Alex, did your parents ever tell you about an evil wizard called Bella?" she asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, while nodding her head. "They said that she tried to take over the Wizard World and that she was extremely evil. I've heard loads of stories about her from them. Why do you ask?"

"She's back. Bella is back." Justin told her, his voice barely a whisper. Alex covered her mouth.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. She buried her head in her hands. "Oh no! No, no, no! This cannot be happening."

Justin reach out to her. "Why, what's wrong? Alex, tell me what is wrong!" he pestered. She looked up at him. The worry in her face was clear.

"Bella and my dad knew eachother when they were both younger. They were best friends. One day, a spell back fired on her and she turned evil. Pure evil. My dad stopped being friends with her, he said that he didn't want to be associated with an evil person. Anyway, at Palm Hill, my dad was the person she went after the most. She hurt him, physically and mentally. That was when he was a wizard. He married my mum a year later, but she was a mortal so he had to give up his powers. Imagine what Bella could do to him now that she is powerless! Even when he was a wizard, he was no match for her but he could still defend himself. She could kill him, Justin!" Alex rested her elbows on the table and pushed her hair back. She was close to tears.

Justin was speechless, he didn't know how to answer to that. "I don't know what to say Alex .." he look around the shop and saw him mum. "Do you want to talk to my mum about it? She fought in that battle aswell."

Alex put her hands down and raised her head. "But wait, does she know that I'm a wizard?" Justin nodded.

"Okay, but can you come over with me?" she asked him. He nodded again.

The two made their way over to Joanna. Joanna looked up and saw Justin and Alex. She got her hopes up for a second, but Justin knew what she was thinking and shot her a fierce look and shook his head.

"Mum, this is Alex." he said, while pointing to Alex.

"Hi, I'm Joanna." Joanna shook Alex's hand. Alex looked up at Justin, not sure if she should tell her or him.

"Um, hi." replied Alex. She wasn't usually shy. "Justin said that I should talk to you about .. Bella." Alex didn't want to say her name. Joanna put down her sandwich and gestured her to sit down.

"Justin, can you get me an Alex a drink. I'll have a coke." she ordered. "Me too!" Alex piped in. Justin rolled his eyes. _"Typical women"_ "Just tell Max that I said that they were on the house. The same with you're sandwiches!"

Joanna leaned over to Alex. "So, what do you want to know?" Alex shook her head.

"No, I know almsot everything about her. I'm just really concerned for my dad. She has something against him, and during the battle when he had his powers she tortured him, mentally and physically. He got married to my mum who is a mortal a year later and had to give up his powers. So imagine what she can do to him now! Before, he wasn't as good a wizard as she was but he could at least defend himself. Now, he's powerless."

Joanna took her hands. "It's okay, Alex. You and your brother can protect your parents, and me and Justin can help. I know what Bella can be like." She reassured her. "You see these scars?" she asked, while pointing to the multiple scars on her face. Alex nodded. "These are from Bella. They'll never go away now, and it would be awful if the same thing happened to your beautiful face." she told her, whle squeezing Alex's cheeks. Alex laughed. She really did like Joanna.

Justin came back with two cokes, and gave one to his mum and Alex.

"Oh yes, Alex. Are we still meeting up tomorrow?" He asked her. She nodded. "Okay, I forgot to ask you what time we were!"

"Oh .. um. How about twelve? I doubt that I'll be awake before eleven." she shrugged. Joanna laughed. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh, Justin. We better be off." she said while picking up her bag. "Alex, I forgot!" she said, while writing down a couple of spells down on a piece of paper. "Use these to protect the house. Make sure that you fully lock the house at night, windows and all. Even the best wizards can be old fashioned when it comes to sneaking into a house!" she laughed. Alex looked scared. "Oh no, I didn't mean to frighten you .. drat. Here is my number if anything does happen. Where are you're parents anyway?" Joanna slipped her the piece of paper.

Alex gulped. "They're at a meeting in the wizard world. Probably about .." Alex didn't want to say her name. She hated her now more then she ever did before.

Joanna understood what she meant. "Thanks for the free lunch anyway, dear. Bye!" she waved.

"Bye Alex, I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled and her and waved.

"Bye, Justin." she responded a bit late. Justin was already out of the door. Alex was just so startled by what was happening. She decided to close the shop early, and lock it all up. She stood up.

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to close early. I would appreciate it if you threw everything into the bin, crumbs and all. It would be a lot easier for us!" she announced. Many people groaned. They threw all of their food and drinks into the bin. Alex waited for them all to go out, and she closed the door. She locked it with a key, and loads of bolts. She pulled down all of the blinds and locked the windows. She cleaned down the tables and put up the chairs.

"Max, clean up the kitchen. I want everything to be spotless." she called to him. She heard him groan again and started laughing to herself.

"_Wow, the it looks so tidy here. I doubt it'll be open for a while, we'll probably have to go and help other wizards. Urgh, sometimes I wish that I was just normal. Then my life wouldn't be the mess that it is right now." _

After a half hour of locking up the house, Alex went into an alley way behind her building. She looked down at the spells. She followed the instructions and charmed her house. She wasn't too sure what each one did, but she hoped that her house was extra safe now.

She went up into the living room and rested on the couch. Max was already distracted by a fly on the wall, so everything seemed okay. She lay down, and slowly she fell asleep.

**What do you think? Bella seems kind of like Voldemort to me :)**

**In reply to MiiMyselfandTime, that is kind of true! I could just say that in my story, this and that happened! **

**This is my longest chapter EVER. More then 3000 words! Four pages on Open Office :O**

**Anyway, don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**More Harper in this chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**P.S. Italics means Alex's or Justins POV/ Thoughts. **

**Chapter 4.**

Alex lay on the couch, sleeping. It was half eleven at night. Max and thrown a blanket over her (not noticing that it was sideways, and only overing her head and chest) so that she wouldn't get too cold during the night. He didn't want to life her up to bed because he couldn't be bothered and probably couldn't lift her, but he didn't want to wake her up when she was in such a deep sleep either or else she would bite his head off. All of a sudden, there was banging on the front door. Alex woke up immediately and started to panic. She didn't know what to do. She searched around the coffee table for the spells that Joanna gave her, but she couldn't find them.

"_Oh no. No, no, no! What will I do? Should I get Max? No, that wouldn't be any help. I can't call Justin, it's too late. Oh God no. I'm going to die."_

The banging started again. "Alex, open up! I know you're in there!" Alex sighed, and laughed a bit. It was only Harper, nothing to worry about. She walked over to the frontdoor and opened it. Harper stood in front of her. Her eyes were red, and her nose was runny. Her eye make-up was all messed up, and she was holding multiple bags in her hands. Alex was startled, she had never seen Harper look this upset.

"Harper, oh my god." gasped Alex. She took her hand and led her inside. She closed the door after her, and bolted it shut. She was still petrified that somebody could come in. "Are you alright?"

Harper shook her head. "No." she replied simply.

"Well, what happened? Did the squirrels attack you again?" Alex asked. She was really concerned for Harper, she was her best friend and she hated seeing her like this.

"No, not that." Harper replied, laughing a bit. "My mum -" Harper started crying again. Alex hugged her.

"Here," Alex gave Harper her phone. "Text it out." Harper tried her best to give her a smile, but failed. She took the phone and started typing what had happened. Alex waited for her to finished typing, which would take forever because Harper is the slowest texter and typist she knows. She barely ever goes on a computer, or texts so she's not used to it. After another minutes, Harper finished and handed the phone back over to Alex. She was still crying. Alex looked down at the text on her phone. It read: _'i had a huge fight w/ my mum and told me 2 get out of the house & not to bother coming back. I tried coming back in but she was already throwing my clothes outside and i didn't know where else to go apart from here.' _Alex was shocked. She looked up at Harper, who was still crying. She embraced her in a hug.

"You can stay here for as long as you like Harper, you can sleep in the spare bedroom." Alex reassured her. "You can take your stuff upstairs and start unpacking now, if you want. But can you come back down here? I have so much stuff to tell you!"

Harper wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, sure. I'll just unpack some of my stuff now and the rest tomorrow." Harper made her way upstairs. Alex relaxed in the couch, but then groaned when she realized that they had a problem. Bella.

"_I can't believe I forgot about her. Harper can't stay here if we have to go into the Wizard World to hide out, she won't be safe. But she can't come with us to the Wizard World because mortals can't stay there for more then 24 hours. Urgh, what should I do? I'll tell her about Justin first .. then Bella." _

After another two minutes, Harper came back downstairs. She sat down next to Alex.

"Did something die in Max's room? I was walking past it and I almost started choking." Harper said, making a disgusted face. Alex laughed. "Yeah, I think loads of things have died in there!"

Harper laughed too. Alex looked at her with a big grin on her face. Harper looked confused.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked her. Alex kept on grinning.

"You know Justin?" she asked her. Harper nodded, "Yeah, what about him?" she replied.

"Well, he's a wizard!" Alex announced. Harpers jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "WHAT?" She shouted. Alex shushed her.

"He's a wizard." she told her again. Harper still looked shocked.

"But .. but .. how?" she stuttered. Alex knew what she meant.

"Well, today after school I had to bring Max to a wand repair shop because he broke his, and Justin was in the same shop because he broke his too. Kind of a coincidence because I was talking to him today" she explained. Harper nodded slowly.

"But there's more." she said, the smile fading from her face. Harper knew about Bella, she knew almost every single thing about wizards and the wizard world. But Alex knew that she wouldn't exactly understand Bella coming back.

"Remember the evil wizard I told you about, Bella?" she asked. Harper nodded and had grin on her face. She was proud of herself. She found it difficult to remember who was who at first but it was getting easier and easier now that she was getting more used to the fact that her best friend was a wizard. Even though she knew for almost two years, she still had to prepare herself to be turned into a frog, or for a goblin to suddenly appear in the house. She had to remind herself that the other creatures had feelings too, and she had learnt that it is NOT a good idea to point at one, scream and faint. They kind of hold that stuff against you, for a long time.

"Well .. how do I put this easily?" Alex murmered. She thought for a minute, and found a way to tell Harper without confusing her too much. Alex didn't like loading too much stuff on Harper. It wasn't really fair that because of her, Harper had to go through so much more stuff then she should. She also had to deal with the fact that Alex could do anything with her, so Alex was grateful that Harper trusted her enough not to mess around with her life .. most of the time anyway. A lot of the time, Alex didn't mean to cause harm.

"She's back." she told her simply. She would let Harper ask her questions, so that she would only know what she wanted to know and not have to load on the extra information, it could be too much for her. Especially in the start that she was in.

"What do you mean?" Harper asked her. "Do you mean that she's alive but good, or alive but bad?"

"Alive and bad." Alex replied. She would only give her a straightforward answer.

Harper looked confused. "But .. how? Didn't she die?"

"I'm not sure how .. I guess her followers created her again with a spell and some of her DNA. Just my theory, though."

Alex suddenly got hit by a sudden wave of tiredness. For a split second, she swore she saw Harper give her an evil smirk, she also got a weird vibe off of her for that split second. As if she felt it too, Harper shook her head a bit.

"Wow, that was weird. I think I just had an out of body experience. Oh my god, that is so cool! I've always wanted to have on!" she squealed.

Alex put her hands on her lap. "I'm wrecked, I'm off to bed." she announced. She then remembered the rest of the spells she had to put on the house. "Hey, Harper. Can you come outside with me while I protect the house?"

"Protect the house? You're not like .. standing on guard for the whole night, are you?" she asked. Alex laughed. "Oh no, not that. I just have to put some spells on the house twice a day to stop evil magic from sneaking in. The other spells would have worn off by now." she explained.

Ten minutes later and the girls were finally done. Alex did the spells, while Harper double checked all the locks on all of the doors leading outside. She made sure that every window was closed, locked, and that she curtains were drawn. After turning off all of the lights, and charming the entrance to the wizard world, they said their goodnights to each other and headed up to bed.

* * *

Justin lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. Usually he would be conked out by now.

"_I wonder if Alex is okay. She seemed really upset today."_

He turned to his side, facing a _Captain Jimbob Sherwood _poster on his wall. He didn't usually put up posters, or paint the walls because he knew that they would be moving soon, but he was going to be here for a while. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. After five minutes, he gave up. He sat up in his bed and stared around the place. All of a sudden, he didn't feel safe anymore. He felt as if he was being watched. He slowly slip underneath his covers, but facing his back to the wall this time. He felt even more unsafe if he was facing the wall and his back was too the rest of his room. Ever since he was small, he was afraid that somebody would sneak in and frighten him. As soon as he closed his eyes, a wave of tiredness came over him and he soon fell asleep. He was in a deep sleep.

His dream that night seemed very real. He wasn't sure whether to believe it or not when he woke up, but he then realized that it wasn't real. It wasn't like his usual dreams. It was realistic. He was at school, in his English class. The teacher was writing notes up on the board and the students were either taking them down or falling asleep. Half way through the class, his name was called out on the intercom. _'Would Justin Canals please report to the office and bring his school bag with him.' _The whole class turned around and faced Justin. The sudden attention made him blush. He threw his books and pencil case into his bag, threw it over his shoulder and left the room. He waited outside in the waiting room, and low and behold, Alex was there too. Except she looked petrified. She ran over to him.

"Justin, they're taking us away!" She started breathing harder and harder. She was panicking.

"What? What do you mean 'taking us away'?" He asked her.

"The Wizard Council! They are taking the oldest child in each family and enlisting them in an army to beat Bella. They've contacted the school and pretended to be our parents!" She was close to tears now. Justin was startled. Did the council even have a right to take them away? She sat next to him and burst into tears. He put his arm around her and consoled her, ignoring the strange looks he got from students passing by. His dream ended then. A crack of sunlight shone into his room and started shining on his eyes, blinding him when he woke up. Something about his dream last night made him feel different. He wasn't sure how, but he didn't feel entirely himself today. He made his way downstairs and told his mum about last night and his dream. Not all of it though, he left out the part where him and Alex were hugging. If he told her, she would start telling him that that was a sign that they should start going out.

"It's weird, the same happened to me. I just got tired and had to go to sleep straight away. Thank God it was after I had finished protecting and locking the house! I could have fallen asleep outside!" she told him.

"Do you think that I should ask Alex if the same thing happened to her?" he asked his mum.

She nodded eagerly. "Definitely. It's a bit odd that it happened to the two of us, but if it happened to her, it's definitely something to look into." she replied.

Justin made his way upstairs. He went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. He then got changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He threw on a hoodie and some old shoes. He waited a half hour, and then made his way to the wizard mall to meet up with Alex.

**I'm sorry it's so short guys. I wasn't able to sleep so I started writing this and it's ten to seven in the morning right now. I've been awake for twenty one hours :/ I'm not even tired! Don't forget to review! PS. I'm not the type of person who waits until they get a certain amount of reviews before they update, so no pressure :') **


End file.
